A micro-hybrid or stop/start vehicle can selectively turn its engine off during portions of a drive cycle to conserve fuel. As an example, a stop/start vehicle can turn its engine off while the vehicle is stopped rather than allow the engine to idle. The engine can then be restarted, for example, when a driver steps on the accelerator pedal.